Typically, an inkjet printer includes one or a plurality of printheads. Ink is supplied to the printheads and is ejected through ink injectors, which are also referred to as nozzles, onto a print medium (e.g. paper, cardboard, etc.). The ejection of ink is controlled by a controller that can separately control each nozzle. Inkjet printhead nozzles may be arranged in an array or a plurality of arrays of nozzles. The ejection of ink through a nozzle is facilitated by a corresponding actuator.
Typically, a printhead includes a plurality of nozzles and corresponding actuators, each actuator located adjacent to and governing the ejection of ink through a corresponding nozzle. Operating an actuator, e.g. a piezoelectric actuator, causes a droplet of ink to be ejected through the adjacent nozzle.